


Because

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why?  Why else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

When they’re in the movie theater, Misha whispers, “I wanna stand on the roof and shout your name.”

Jensen stares at him. “Why?”

Misha smiles. “Because I love you,” he says simply.

***

As they’re driving home from the store, Misha says, “I wanna write your name in the sky in letters a hundred feet high.”

Jensen glances at him, amused. “Why?”

“Because I love you,” Misha replies.

***

When they’re having dinner, Misha looks up and says, “I wanna make love to you in a hot air balloon, just the two of us and the air around us.”

Jensen feels a jolt of lust shiver through him, but dutifully asks, “Why?”

“Because I love you,” Misha says, like Jensen knew he would.

***

Thanksgiving’s approaching. Jensen looks at Misha one day and says, “I want to take you home to meet my parents.”

For once, Misha is speechless, but he finally manages, “Why?”

_Why else?_ “Because I love you.”

Misha’s smile lights up the room.


End file.
